


Summoned Creatures

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, fic outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The Ego's arn't real.Jack get kidnapped.The Ego's are mad.





	Summoned Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of some of this when I wrote [You shouldn't have done that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909897) & some of it when I was writing [Sam’s Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213624).
> 
> I also liked the idea of tulpas someone online had to explain the egos.
> 
> Stream of consciousness style seemed to work the last time so let’s try this.

So Jack’s on his way home from a con (I seem to keep kidnapping Jack. Oh well, I figured that it’s just the easiest way to kick off a plot like this).

There’s these people hanging around looking for a suitable target.

One of them is checking for people that are traveling alone out of the country (& thus vulnerable) & the other has a strange mystical doodad, looking for … something.

So they find Jack & kidnap him. I don’t know how, maybe they lure him to an area without cameras & chloroform him. It doesn’t matter since I’m never going to write this. What matters is that Jack wakes up in a strange room with mystic symbols everywhere.

He’s tied down in a strange circle and there’s weird chanting as the people in the room do some sort of strange ritual. As the chanting reaches its climax his head starts to hurt & eye starts to twitch. There’s a flash of light & then nothing.

The bad guys start to ague. One of them demanding to know what went wrong & another saying it worked fine, they don’t know why nothing showed up. That there was a so much energy used this time there should have been a full manifestation. Jack just groans as if feels like something trying to wiggle out of his eye. And then *pop* Sam appears. (yes I kind of did this before in 'Sam's Story'. I just like the visual)

Jack is startled because Sam is suddenly real but at least it only _felt_ like his eye popped out. The pain stopped & he still has depth perception so he’s not actually injured.

The bad guys spot Sam & are not impressed. One of them starts yelling about all that work going towards some tiny green eyeball thing. Another is yelling back about how it’s a defiantly full manifestation, and small or not they’ve so rarely got one of those it probably worth it to try again.

None of them notice a strange shadow.

Jack is still tied up & is trying to yell, none of this is making any sense.

The bad guys decide to keep Jack to try again and order something to take him away so they can re-setup.

A big monster comes forward. Due to my lake of originality, let’s call it the Bandersnatch. It traps Sam in a cage & then picks up Jack. Maybe it knocks him out or maybe he passes out from the stress but when he wakes up he’s in a room/cell.

After some panicking he hears some very familiar laughter. He’s afraid to even say it, after all he made the character, he knows how scary he can be. But if Sam was now real then so might- 

“Anti.”

Anti appears across the room from Jack.

The effects that Robin worked so hard on for the videos look a lot different in real life. Skipping frames & glitches are something that you can understand on a video screen. When something like that is right in front of you the uncanny unreality of it is much more unsettling.

“That is so cool!” Jack slaps his hand over his mouth unable to believe he just said that. Maybe it’s understandable, after all he likes horror stuff & for all he’s terrified of what’s in front of him, seeing something you created come to life is hard not to be enthusiastic about.

Anti just laughs. “I thought I was going to hate you.” He lunges forward, knife suddenly in hand, “That won’t stop me from-” as soon as he touches Jack something happens.

Jack suddenly feel an overwhelming surge of anger & glee. Those eejets had the gall to think they could summon him. They had no idea what they had done. He was gone to hunt them down one by one & tear them apart piece by piece. He’ll show them just who they were dealing with. It was going to be so much fun!

Anti suddenly jerks back to the other side of the room & the alien feelings cut off. Jack has no idea what Anti felt when they touched but it’s the first time he’s ever seen the character look uncertain.

“Truce?” he asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

So they bust out of there because no simple door is going to stop a knife welding psychotic glitch demon.

They do the horror game thing of wondering around trying to find out what the bad guys are doing. Anti can make the security cameras see whatever he wants so it’s not too hard to avoid the strange creatures that roam around & either though eavesdropping or finding computers or notebooks they figure out that these guys have found a way to extract imaginary creatures from people’s psyches.  
They found out how to bind & control them & are trying to build an army. Maybe to sell, maybe just for power.

They have a ritual but they have a hard time finding the right people to use for it. It doesn’t usually kill people but it definitely hurts them & leaves them diminished. They haven’t exactly cared to test any long term effects. They just try to use people who are easy to kidnap. They then wipe their memory & dump them somewhere after.

The creatures seemed to come from creativity & belief. They tried children but while kids have a lot of both it’s not focused enough to get more than half formed fuzzy things. Their biggest success was the Bandersnatch which came from a writer. They have theory that since the writer used a character based on a well know work maybe the combined belief everyone who read the story means something. They haven’t exactly manged to test it on anyone who made any famous characters as they are not looking to get caught.

Anti thinks all this is hilarious since he _is_ a famous character. Millions of people have seen his videos. Fans love him. He has fan art & fan fic about him.  
He can’t wait to tear through these morons.

Jack’s worried about Sam but Anti just laughs.

Meanwhile one of the bad guys is trying to brand Sam to get it under their control. Sam maybe small but he’s nimble and keeps dodging out of the way. The bad guy is not used to dealing with something with this much energy since that they usually get things that are half formed at best and the more fully formed creatures tended to be bigger so are a better target.

Eventually the bad guy manages to grab Sam & are just about to brand him when there is a sudden pain in their hand. Sam has stabbed though it with his stalk/tail & flies up the arm & lunches into their face.

Cut back to Anti telling Jack that Sam was small & cute & loved Jack very much. But he was also an alien eyeball that could take control of people. He would be fine.

They eventually meet up with Sam who is controlling the body of the bad guy that tried to brand him. Sam flies out & leave the bloody mess behind.

By now all the bad guys know something’s happening & they have to fight off the creatures. Jack may not want to hurt anyone but Anti does not have that problem & the bad guy’s panic.

Anti takes out the Bandersnatch.

They find out the mystic do-dad that let them summon the creatures & get rid of it. Anti & Sam fade back out (but not before Anti promising to be back) & Jack runs as the building catches fire, destroying the evidence.

He decides that whole thing was just too unbelievable & gets home on a later flight with a story about how he got mugged.


End file.
